She Can Do Anything
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: This is my Kim Possible AU for Cyberchase - here, the Cybersquad's resident bookworm, Inez, is Kim Possible! Matt is Ron, Slider is Wade, Jackie is Monique, Shari Spotter is Bonnie Rockwaller, Hacker is Drakken and Wicked is Shego! There's but one thing to say and that is...WHAT'S THE SITCH?


**Here's the sitch...I'm expanding my Cyberchase Kim Possible AU into a full-blown series! Of course, Inez is gonna be Kim Possible, Matt'll be Ron, Jackie is Monique, Slider's Wade, Shari Spotter is Bonnie Rockwaller and Ollie is Josh Mankey (because I hated them both). This takes place 4 years before the events of 'Emotion Sickness'. Matt and Inez are both 12 and in 7th grade here. The OC used here - Antoine Klemmons - that's the work of my fellow Cyberchase fan, singertobe. Props to her on that one.**

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I do have a cast list for this, so let me explain my reasoning for each of my choices. For Inez and Matt, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that Christy Carlson Romano and Will Friedle would be the Kim and Ron of my AU. Same goes for Raven as Jackie. For Slider, I went with Jason Ritter after hearing him as another adventurous mind in Dipper on 'Gravity Falls'. Slider would also be more social than Wade, too. For Wicked, I went with Nicole Sullivan since Wicked is the Shego to Hacker's Dr. Drakken. For Shari Spotter, again I went with a Kim Possible alum. This time, I went with Kirsten Storms, the voice of Bonnie Rockwaller, as she was Kim's cheer rival and on 'Cyberchase', Shari Spotter is considered as a rival to Inez in terms of who ends up being Matt's girlfriend. For Inez's parents, there wasn't a doubt in my mind, I simply had to go with the voices behind Kim Possible's parents - Gary Cole and Jean Smart. When Ledge shows up, he'll be voiced by Patton Oswalt, the voice of Professor Dementor. Ollie will retain with his original voice, as will Hacker. I also gave Matt a naked mole rat named Han Solo, who will be voiced by Nancy Cartwright, the voice of Rufus._

 _Enjoy the AU!_

 _\- MasterDuelistMichael_

* * *

We find ourselves in suburban Middleton. More specifically, the homes of 12 year old honor student and cheerleader Inez Garcia and her neighbor/best guy friend Matt Quinlan. Inside Inez's house, we see the Latina on the phone with Matt.

"Matt, it's so cool that we both got new computers!" she said to her sporty friend.

"Yours is new?! Aw, man! I'm stuck with my dad's cruddy relic!" Matt freaked out.

"Major bummer...sorry to hear, Matt. Can you get online?"

"Yeah, I'm researching hairless pets," Matt began. "My dad's letting me get another pet, but it has to not shed fur and you'd be surprised how many animals do that!"

"I don't think I want to know," Inez remarked. "By the way, Matt...I'm making my own website!"

"What for?"

"Mostly for babysitting, helping people out..."

"How about a hairless cat?" Matt asked, getting back to hairless pets.

"Too freaky for my tastes, Matt!" Inez said, flinching. "Okay, now type in the web address I'm about to give you..." (A/N: Take a guess at what Matt typed in, I dare you!)

Once Matt confirmed that he typed in the web address that Inez gave him, he read off what the web page said. "Inez Garcia - She Can Do Anything! Isn't that a little braggy?"

"It's like a commercial, Matt," Inez scoffed. "It's supposed to be braggy."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Upperton...

An eccentric billionaire collector - Antoine Klemmons - and his girlfriend, Melissa 'Motherboard' Benson, have just finished installing the Marbles Laser Grid with the help of the grid's creator, Dr. Andrew Lloyd 'Marbles' Benson.

"Antoine, relax. The Marbles Laser Grid security system is the best of the best! No thief could survive the laser web!" Dr. Marbles told Antoine.

"So that means my whole vintage computer collection is safe? Even my 1989 Power Macintosh?"

"Yes, Antoine...even your '89 Power Macintosh," Melissa scoffed. "See what I gotta put up with, Marbles?"

"I do now, Melissa. Believe me."

"How does it work?" Antoine asked, taking the remote. "Do I push this red button?"

"NO!"

Too late. Antoine pushed the red button, activating the laser web.

"Antoine, do you even know what a red button means? Have you even seen any red buttons in movies or TV shows?" Melissa asked, reading Antoine the riot act.

"No and no."

"RED BUTTONS ARE BAD NEWS!"

"The laser web is dangerous," Marbles warned. "No sudden movements."

"How do we deactivate this?" Melissa asked.

"We would need the remote for that...which is at the other end of the vault," Marbles said. "Let me think...AHA! Team Impossible!"

"Who?" Antoine asked.

"Team Impossible - Super Secret Commando Unit! This is the kind of mission they train for! Just need to access their website..."

"Let me do it, Doctor!" Antoine volunteered. However...HE TYPED A TOTALLY DIFFERENT WEB ADDRESS!

* * *

Back in Middleton...

Inez was just about to finish up her first cheer practice when...Matt stormed in!

"INEZ! You got a hit on the site! A major hit!"

Inez scoffed. "Not Timmy Turner again!"

"No, Inez. DANGER MAJOR!"

"Danger?"

"Somebody needs your help, like, RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Later that night...

Matt and Inez find themselves at the home of Antoine Klemmons in Upperton.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Johannsen!"

"Don't sweat it! I only wish I could do more after how you and your friends helped save my neighborhood from Future Tech Industries!" Mrs. Johannsen said.

"No big!" Inez replied as she and Matt approached the front gate. "You sure this is the right address, Matt?"

"Double and triple-checked it. Someone's definitely trapped there."

"You think maybe the police should handle this?"

"No dice on that one, Nezzie! Truth in advertising - your site says you can do anything!"

"Now it sounds braggy. First step - getting inside."

Matt smiled as he reached into his back pocket. "I got a little something that just might help!" he said as he pulled out a tiny, pink rodent - a naked mole rat. "Meet my new naked mole rat! Got him at Smarty Mart yesterday! His name's Han Solo!"

"Should've guessed you'd name him after a Star Wars character."

"You know me all too well, Inez. Han, buddy, think you can open those gates for us?"

Han Solo squeaked and scurried up to the keypad. Once inside, Han took out a few bolts, disabling the mechanism and opening the gates.

"Naked mole rats...gross but handy," Inez remarked.

"Wanna hold him?" Matt asked.

"Hard pass on that one, Matt."

Once the duo found their way to the vault, Matt took notice of the laser web.

"What are those red things?"

"Lasers..."

Marbles took a quick look outside the vault only to find that two of his students were there!

"Matt? Inez?" Marbles asked.

"Aren't those your students?" Melissa added.

"They are. What are they doing here?"

"Perhaps someone typed in the wrong web address," Melissa said, looking at Antoine.

"Just tell me what I need to do, Dr. Marbles!" Inez said to her science teacher.

"Get to the remote and avoid the beams at all costs!"

"Right! Here goes...SOMETHING!" Inez said as she took a few steps back and launched herself into the vault. As she made her way towards the remote, she showed off her cheerleading skills, executing a series of flips and jumps to dodge the laser beams. Once she reached her target, she stepped on the red button, sticking her dismount.

"BOO-YAH, NEZZIE!" Matt cheered.

"You're a cheerleader now, Inez?" Melissa asked.

"That's right!"

"Thank you, Miss..." Antoine started.

"That would be Inez Garcia! She can do anything!" Matt said to Antoine.

"Matt, Inez, what would you say to extra credit the entire school year as a reward for saving us?" Marbles asked.

"Really, it was no big. So not the drama!"

"We'll take it, anyway," Matt answered.

"Splendid! You two best be getting home, it's getting pretty late," Marbles warned.

"Already called my parents. They're on their way," Inez told Dr. Marbles.

"Wonderful! I guess I'll see you and Matt in class tomorrow, then."

"Please and thank you!"

* * *

 **And that was Matt and Inez's first mission! I think next up, I might...might just do either 'Crush' or 'Low Budget' next. If you have any ideas, let me know in a review or PM and I'll try and get it out there!** **And as always...**

 **SEE YOU IN CYBERSPACE!**


End file.
